A Lovely Siren
by LittleWritterInTraining
Summary: Brynlee finally escaped the hell that was her life. But little does she know, showing up to Beacon Hills was probably her biggest mistake yet. Her siren heritage leads her into trouble, and mixed up with the baddest animals in town including the ever so alluring Isaac that she can't seem to escape, at school or in her mind. (There is no Isaac and Alison. Just Isaac and Brynlee)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isaac:

I walked down my old neighborhood, seeing my old memories of a fearful kid. I had no hope then, and now that I do have some, I can't help wondering if it's all worth it. I have undergone so many changes already in my life that I can barely keep up with the past few months. Transforming, controlling my anger. Maybe if my father had never began abusing me I'd never be in a situation like this. I remembered the screams of fear that always continued to erupt through me each and every time his hand came down. Or the days he'd use objects instead of his fists. My nails entered into my skin as I tried to push away the fearsome memories. Blood rushed out of my arm, but just as quickly as it came, it was consumed back into my body. Self-harm couldn't leave a mark. Though the scars of my past continued to remain on my body, it was the ones on the inside that were the most powerful, the ones that caused me to stay up at night as I warned off nightmares of my father returning. Despite all the things that he did to me, I couldn't help but always attempt to impress him, every day of my entire childhood I tried. And tried. And tried again to imprint something on my father. Something like pride that only a caring father could give to his son Every day I wanted him to love me, and every day all that ended was me in pain. My new abilities were the best thing that I could say had ever happened to me, which, while it wasn't the greatest title, it meant more to me than I could explain.

I turned my back on my past and continued walking, back to Derek's house, the only place were I knew, when I was beat up, it was actually for my own good. Even though every time I was in a dark place I'd think of the pain my father brought me, I tried to trudge along until one day, hopefully, that pain of my past would finally be gone and I'd truly be able to turn away. And who knows. Maybe something good will come out of everything.

Brynlee:

I burst through the doors of my new high school. It was weird to be new in the middle of sophomore year, but I kept my head down and tried not to attract any attention. I pulled my sleeve down so it could hide the scars that continued to remain on my body. I was just glad Reed would never be touching me again.I sighed and pulled my hat down lower. It was better if no one saw me or what I looked like. I wasn't a known fugitive or anything crazy like that, but my face was something…well…_magical_. I swear I'm not insane. I actually have an above average IQ, which is why I'm 14 and a sophomore. But, I'm related to a magical (mythical) creature called a siren. My face, body, and voice were made so that men would fall under my spell. Which is why it's my own fault that I was abused in the past. My stepbrother, Reed, drunk himself into oblivion because he was so drawn to me. So, since a month ago, he had been abusing me. Until I finally womaned up and ran way from Virginia. And, well, Beacon is where I ended up. My mother was a siren and got knocked up. I'm not even sure if the man who raised me is my true father, but he was incredible. Until he married a woman with a son 6 years older than me who tried to rape me when I was 10 years old. Which is when he started drinking. I guess getting abused is better than raped. Right? Well, that's what I tell myself.

I walked down the hallway of Beacon Hill's High, determined that no one will see my face or body or hear me sing. Although that's all I ever want to do. When you're a siren it's as if you're constantly drawn to music, it consumes you and you want to invest the rest of your life in it, but you can't. If I were to even sing one G note, the entire student body would be jumping over buildings and bridges to be my prom date. I wore big pants and a large shirt to make me seem almost curve less, as well as a cap and my chocolate and naturally highlighted hair tied up in a messy pony tale. I tried to make sure no one ever saw my eyes, the bright blue with hints of purple is what really made me even more gorgeous, along with my Hollywood perfect nose and mouth. My eyelashes look fake, but they're naturally long, I had never had a pimple in my entire life, either.

My mother did leave me a note about my heritage and my father gave it to me when I was younger. The only people that could resist my charms were other supernatural. But I had never met another.

As I headed toward my next class I continued to keep my head down, which was a mistake. Because out of no where, a chest appeared and my small frame, only coming up to the center of the boy, almost rocketed off of him, if it weren't for his arm that came around me, I'd have been hallway kill. But, to my dismay of the save, my hat came off and flitted to the ground. The arm around me caused my heart to do unwanted flips and turns and a vault of electricity seemed to surround me. I looked into the boy's eyes, unwillingly.

Isaac:

Holy. Fucking. Crap. I was holding the most beautiful girl in the world. Her eyes were unexplainable, her mouth practically begged for me to kiss her. There was something that strangely drew me to her. Something so powerful, that I had never felt before. She gasped and I couldn't help but have my eyes follow the movement of her lips. She broke from my arms and practically lunged for the hat that fell. She shoved it over so it covered her face and eyes. Instead of turning around and thanking her dashing hero (AKA: me) she quickly walked away and in the direction of the principle's office. I watched her, totally entranced. Scott walked up to me, "Woah, Isaac, what's with the puppy dog face?" He followed my stare and smiled, "New girl?" I glared at him with so much venom I surprised myself. "Mine." I said. Scott laughed and put his hands up, "Alison's mine, you can have your poorly dressed girl."

I glared at the insult and remembered how she felt in my arms, she didn't seem curve less like she looked. If anything, she felt amazing. I needed to find out her name. I smiled at a passing by strawberry blonde, knowing she'd know just who that girl was. "Lydia!" I said catching up to her and walking with her to our next class which was Math, "Do you know who the knew girl is?"

Lydia flipped her hair and nodded, "Her name is Brynlee Copper. Weird name right?" Wrong. Her name suited her perfectly. "She's in our class but apparently she's some super genius and 14 years old or something crazy like that." I winced at the news of being two years older than her but remembering her, nothing would stop me from pursuing her, not even an age difference.

I sat down in the back row and waited for class to start, only to hear to most exciting news of the day, "Hello class" My teacher announced, "We have a new student today, her name is Brynlee Copper, I hope you all welcome her. Brynlee, why don't you take a seat in the back next to Isaac?" She peaked out of her cap and moved to sit next to me. I smiled at her. She glared back.

Ooo, feisty, I loved it. Class began and I saw my newest interest taking such fast and dedicated notes I felt like a slacker. The teacher started calling on people to do problems. When he called on me it took me a while but I finally answered it. I smiled smugly at Brynlee and she looked at me pathetically. When her question was given she didn't even write it down. The second it was asked she answered. And it was right.

When people turned toward her, almost like they wanted her to keep talking, she ducked her head so low it looked like she just had shoulders.

Brynlee:

I hated hated hated talking in class! I especially hated whoever that smug Isaac thought he was. He had to stop looking at me. My chest kept threatening to burst, but I knew he was only pursuing me because he saw what I looked like.

When school ended I busted through the doors and made my way back to my dangerous home. That is, until I realized that Isaac was following me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned toward him. "Go away." I said in a soft voice, hoping that my siren voice would convince him. "Oh! She speaks?" I looked up in shock that he didn't go sprinting away o fulfill my request. Isaac grabbed my hat from my head and put it in his back pocket, "There! Much better!" He smoothed my hair down as I remained as still as a statue. "Why on earth would someone as beautiful as you want to cover up your face?" I looked up at him and felt my heart flip as I tried to glare him away. Instead of being frightened, the foot and a half taller boy touched my nose with the top of my finger, "you're adorable." I. Was. Not. Adorable.

I turned away from him and made my way home, "Okay! See you tomorrow!" He called excitedly.

Yeah, I'd see him tomorrow. Unless, of course, his body mysteriously went missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Brynlee:

Stupid Isaac and his stupid charming smile. Stupid! I kicked the sidewalk and almost fell over. Regaining my balance I glared at the sidewalk, this was Isaac's entire stupid fault. If he hadn't taken my damn hat, I wouldn't have had to take the long way to my apartment! When I was on my way from school there was a group of men that I knew if I did pass them would not let me get home, and instead invite me to theirs. That was the problem with being a siren. Once they saw you, they didn't let you go. Which was why I was so surprised the Isaac didn't a) follow my instructions or b) follow me home. I looked behind me cautiously and thought I saw a figure move, then again, I guess he could still be doing option b now couldn't he?

If only I had looked where I was going at didn't run into that damn monster.

Damn monster.

I sighed and took my hair out of my ponytail so my curtain of waves would hide my face. Then I saw a figure far away. I sighed and ducked my head even farther away, walking fast but not too fast that it seemed suspicious. See this is why I have my damned hat you damned monster. I swear to god the next time I see Isaac I'm going to pull medieval on him and purposely lead him into wrecking a ship and drowning to death.

For some reason, the thought of that didn't bring me quite as much pleasure as it should have.

I almost exited my little detour of a trip, until a guy maybe 18 or 19 seemed to appear out of nowhere right in front of me. He had dark hair and stubble, his green eyes had a wolfish quality to them and the way he looked directly at me without even a sway or a blink of desire made me know just what he was, "you're a supernatural." I said, my voice appearing croaky. Probably from being unused for so long. That was a full sentence, which is more than what I normally say in a week. Combined.

His smile could only be described as wicked, his white teeth having sharpness to them. "Nice voice." He commented to me. I glared up at him, "Nice teeth." He bared them at me and I remained calm. There was no way I was letting some random-ass werewolf bully me when I just got ride of that kind of life style. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Then he moved as fast as lightning and pushed me against the wall of the ally. "What are you doing here, siren? Who sent you?" He was so deadly my heartbeat was about to increase but I quickly made it stay calm. If he thought I was nervous, he'd think he was in control. No one was in control but me. Period.

"I wasn't sent by anyone. My name is Brynlee." He glared at me and his claws came out. This is ridiculous. He acted worse than girls at a Tori Burch sale. I looked at him like you look at a misbehaving kindergartener, which, to my pleasure, enraged him even more. He put his claw and traced the outside of my face, "I'll ask you one more time. Who. Were. Yo-"

He was cut off by a blur that tackled him to the ground. I recognized _that_ person. Isaac. Ooo he was in for a beat down. I found myself cheering on the mysterious man that was threatening me. Would it be wrong to want popcorn?

"Derek!" Isaac yelled, "Stop! She doesn't know anything! She just moved here." Isaac's eyes flashed and he had a matching set of canines like 'Derek'.

Ohmigod. Isaac was a werewolf too. And judging from the way he treated Derek, Derek was his Alpha, or however the hell that shit worked. Ha! He was a damned monster. I felt some pride in my incredible accusation skills but that quickly died away when the two monsters both bared their teeth at each other.

I remembered my mother's letter, how, though I could not persuade them, my voice still did make an impact on the supernatural, causing them to at least listen. "Stop." I commanded loudly. The second it exited my lips Isaac turned from a half werewolf back to his boyishly handsome self. Derek slowly turned back, but the fact that he did was a miracle on its own. Isaac blocked me from Derek's view, "what do you think you're doing? Trying to hurt her? You knew she wasn't lying so why would you continue?"

Derek glared at Isaac, forcing him to back down. "Don't be so quick to trust a pretty face. Some truths can be masked." I stepped in front of Isaac, so I was protecting him from this…this…_bully_. "I _honestly_ don't know what you're talking about. Can I go home now?"

Isaac:

I watched carefully as the beautiful girl bravely faced off with one of the most powerful werewolves. She crossed her arms and attempted to screw her gorgeous face into an intimidating glare. Derek gave me a look over her head that said _she's screwing with me right now right_ he raised an eyebrow _does anyone actually find her intimidating_? I had to stifle a laugh as she poked Derek's chest, "What are _you_ looking for?" I saw a brief smile cross over Derek but was carefully masked, "That is none of your business." He poked her on the chest in a gentle tap for him but it made Brynlee fall backwards and into my arms. This time my laughter bubbled up. She leapt away from me a second time today, "Why are you laughing!?" Derek shook his head, "Bring her." He said before disappearing. Brynlee looked around, "Whom are you bringing…" realization dawned on her "oh crap." I smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, I'm bringing you to people like you. You're living alone aren't you? That's what most siren's do." She nodded but backed away from me, "And that's how I like it. And you're bringing me to people like _you_."

I gave her my signature cheeky smile. Brynlee tried to rush away but I appeared in front of her. She huffed and crossed her arms having to crane her neck upward so that she could glare those gorgeous eyes right into me. "You just love those little perks of being a werewolf, don't you?"

I smiled, "Yup. The super strength thing is awesome too. I have yet to meet a peanut butter jar that I can't conquer." Her eyes flashed as if accepting a hidden challenge.

"So I'm guessing if I don't come with you you'll just have to take me like a sack of flour and throw me over your shoulder, right?"

I stuck my hands in my pockets, "I was kind of hoping I could do that even if you did agree." Without warning the little siren I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, she barely weighed a thing. But she sure could kick. "Put. Me. Down." She said so convincingly I almost did it. If only I didn't like it so damned much!

Brynlee:

That monster was dead. Twice over. He deposited me inside an apartment like I wasn't a person and didn't have pride. And then when I tried to punch him in the chest he had the nerve to laugh. Laugh! At me. I so wasn't funny.

Derek appeared, "took you long enough. You took the long way didn't you?" My mouth widened, "You did what?" Isaac made a shut up face to Derek. _Make that three times over. _"Hey Derek what are we-whoa." A boy who I had never seen before stopped whatever he was going to say when he saw me. I ducked my head so that the boy wouldn't be lured in. I felt Isaac pull me behind him. "Stiles you don't want to-" He came toward me, totally entranced.

I buried my face in Isaac's shirt, "Oh god, I didn't mean too! I thought you said they were all like you!" Derek stepped in front of poor Stiles.

The Alpha put his face right in Stiles, "Lydia. Naked." The human boy look distracted and then snapped out of his trance.

Stiles shook his head, "Isaac, who are you hiding behind you?"

I felt an unfamiliar hand on my shoulder, Derek looked at me intently, "How do you hide yourself?" I sighed and put my hand in front of Isaac, "Cap please?" He handed me my familiar disguise and I pushed it down to eye level. Derek scoffed, "That's it?" I pushed the cap up and glared at him, "Any other bright ideas that doesn't involve a paper bag?"

"Yeah, no paper bag, please" Isaac shook his head. I rolled my eyes at his protest and look expectantly at Derek.

Derek led me to a chest that looked at least 800 years old. Give or take a few millenniums. He dug through until reaching a small container of what looked like spray. Without warning, I was sprayed directly in the face. I blinked cautiously and looked Isaac, "Do I look different?" He shook his head.

Derek gave a groan sounding sigh, "you're not suppose to look different, it just takes the magic out of your gaze."

I glared at the back of the older guys head and muttered, "Sorry I didn't read the instructions of the mysterious looking perfume that smells like unicorn puke."

Derek turned around and raised an eyebrow, "No matter how low you talk I can still hear you." I glared at him and yelled, "WELL THAT'S NOT MY FAULT." If it weren't for Isaac I probably would have jumped the wolf guy.  
"Whoa there, feisty, calm down."

Isaac:

Not only was Brynlee hilarious and adorable, she was also impossibly stubborn and challenge filled. That little comment about the peanut butter jars? I found a peanut butter jar with the cap super glued on. When I opened it without a sweat I was surprised that she didn't shoot me. This little siren was definitely going to bring some excitement into my life. Even Derek can't help but laugh each time she tries to act deadly. Derek doesn't laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Brynlee:

Isaac had a weird alliance to Derek. I understand that he's the 'alpha' and stuff but the dude has almost no backbone when it comes to Derek. Looking at the two, I know that he'd do anything for that guy. There is probably nothing he wouldn't do for him.

As if reading my thoughts Isaac sent a smirk my way in the middle of class. I could practically feel his smugness radiating off him because he knew I was thinking about him. I glared at him and he blew me a kiss. I pretended to slap it away and he laughed out loud "Lahey!" Coach yelled from across the room. Isaac's head snapped in his direction. Out of habit I ducked my head, but thanks to Derek I didn't have to anymore, as long as I didn't begin singing. That was about the only thing I have ever or will ever thank him for. That and the raging headache I have from his annoying blabbing about how I need to learn to protect myself, that Siren's are some kind of valuable creature. Yeeeahhh I probably need to learn more, but I got so fed up with him I just slammed by bedroom door on his face.

"Yeah, Coach?" Isaac asked. Smiling. Coach did his weird angry but smiling look, "Would you like to enlighten the class on what is so funny?" toward the end of the question his voice got harsher. And louder. The dude seriously needs multiple chill pills. Isaac smiled, "nothing."

Isaac:

I followed Brynlee out of class and walked with her to my motorcycle. She turned around and leaned against my bike and my mind immediately flittered to her finally letting me kiss her, but my dream was stopped by the harsh noise that was reality, "Come on! If we have the same destination why do you bother stalking behind me?"

I smiled and stood in front of my lovely siren so our legs were touching as she leaned against my motorcycle. "Are you giving me permission to walk next to you?" I whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver in a way that made me smile even more. "Stop being annoying." She said huffily and turned away from me, allowing me to get on before she got on behind me. When I started the bike she gripped onto me tightly, her small hands and arms wrapping around me, her head leaning against my back in a way that was incredibly distracting. I veered away from a moving truck just before it hit us. Brynlee slapped me on the back of my head, "I know _you're_ invincible but _I'm_ not! So I'd appreciate it if you kept the deathly stunts to a minimum thankyouverymuch!" I smiled at her sassy retort and drove us back to Derek's apartment.

When I opened the door Brynlee pouted, "Why don't I get a key too?"

"You'll get a key when you sit down and listen to me for once!" Derek said harshly. Brynlee gave her ever-famous Derek glare while Derek did his Brynlee growl. The two acted like siblings, but you could tell Derek really did care for the small beautiful girl. "I'm not one of your puppets like Isaac, you can't just growl and I'm putty in your hands."

"Hey!" I protested but didn't have time because my friend Boyd came in. Brynlee's eyes widened at the sight of him. Even though I was the same height as him, maybe even taller, Brynlee only saw me as her ally, not an enemy. And Boyd is just intimidating looking. Derek, for some reason, wasn't scary to the siren, which not even he could figure out. "Will you listen to Boyd?" Brynlee gave a small nod and sat down on one of the steps.

"Where were you yesterday when I met the brat?" Derek asked Boyd. Brynlee continued her glare, "I'll sit here for a while, but not long." Boyd gave me a smile, knowing this was the girl that I had told him all about. Including how stubborn she was. Boyd sat down next to her on her left, and I sat on her right. Feeling uncomfortable, and probably squished, Brynlee leaned so far into me she was practically on my lap so she could stay away from Boyd. Derek crouched in front of her.

Brynlee:

This was so uncool. Monsters surrounded me. The only one I could trust, which is surprising, was Isaac. Which was the only reason I was trying to merge my body with him. Not because I liked the warmth that he radiated or the fact that when I leaned closer to him his heart increased rapidly. I was beginning to think it wasn't just because I was a siren. We might actually have a connection of some kind. An unexplainable one, but a connection non-the-less. Derek looked me in the eyes, "You going to listen?" "You going to say something interesting?" I almost laughed at his face. He definitely wasn't used to someone totally bashing his pride each and every time he tried talking. But, I had to admit it was ridiculously fun!

"Listen." He growled. Both Isaac and Boyd looked like they had their ears glued to Derek's lips they were so entranced by his command. P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c. "You are a siren." _Wow! Thanks. _"Cool! We done?" I asked Isaac nudged me and shook his head, "Too much?" I asked him innocently

Derek stood up, "About 50 sarcastic cracks too much." _Geez. Tough crowd_. "Siren's are incredibly valuable creatures."

Now I knew that I needed to be serious, "Okay. Why?" Derek looked smug, as if he conquered over my attitude. FAT CHANCE. "If a siren sings a thing called the healing song, the person they sing it to will forever be immune, to all bites, injuries, sicknesses." I smiled, "That's awesome so how bout I just get a megaphone and-"

"NO!" all three wolves yelled in my face. I raised my hands in surrender, "Okay!" "The healing song also gives the person immunities, just like a wolf, only they don't have to turn." _Sound a whole hell of a lot better to me_. "So how would they die?" I asked innocently. If they're gunna treat me like an ignorant child might as well get all the questions I have out now so I don't have to snoop for the information. Not that that will stop me from snooping. "They don't." Derek responded, "Eventually, maybe from old age, but never from sickness. There is only one weakness. The siren."

"So the siren can create and destroy it?" The alpha nodded. "But it's a little different. If you were to sing the death song to a werewolf or a pure (what the healing song creates) they'll die. Instantly." I gave a devilish smile, "So I could kill all three of you with just a song? Sweet!" I stood up and pushed my nose up into the air, standing in front of Derek. "I'd be careful with what you say to me Derek. I could kill you in an instant." Derek growled, "So could I." I giggled and patted his head, after reaching up on my tiptoes, making him even more enraged, "But you won't! Because I can help you kill all your enemies! I'm more of an asset to you than a threat!"

Boyd looked confused toward Isaac, "She was a threat." I glared, "Lalalalala" I began to sing softly. Isaac was by me in a flash, whispering in my ear, "I wouldn't test him any more." Derek was already breathing louder than a machine gun. I gave a dimpled grin at him, "I'm just joking!" He glared harder at me and I shrugged, "If you don't have a funny bone, don't blame me."

Isaac:

She's hilarious. The way she flitted around laughing daintily smiling up at the monstrous creatures, including myself, that surrounded her and yet still, she refused to be intimidated. Derek put a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, you need to remain safe because if you fall into the hands of the wrong person, then you could either have a bunch of non-dying people or a tone of dead werewolves. Most importantly, the hunters can't know that you're here. Because if they find out you're a siren, then they'll use the healing song on themselves so they have an equal balance."

She nodded seriously, "Okay I'll stay away from hunters, corners, and dark ally's. While we're at it maybe I should just stay in a room made of bubble wrap." She crossed her arms, "Stop being so paranoid, Derek. I'm plenty strong enough to protect myself from the hunters without needing your 'protection program'." My heart sped up at the thought of Brynlee against the hunters. "Brynlee." I said seriously. She turned toward me in surprise, "Listen to Derek, you need to be prepared for the worst and deadliest situation."

Derek nodded his thanks and Brynlee was reluctantly led toward what looked like a brief case. In the case there was a gun that looked like it had a warning sign on it. As in WARNING: all 5"0 girls should be kept at least ten miles away from this weapon. Which definitely included Brynlee.

Brynlee:

I accepted the weapon and gave Isaac a triumphant smile, "So do I practice it out on the real hunters now-" "NO!" All three wolves yelled once again right at me. "Oh. My. God. You boys need to calm down and get a joke book because your humor is painfully lacking." Derek sighed and removed the weapon from my eager hands. "I just wanted to show you it. We'll be practicing your aim with less dangerous things. Like sticks. Or pebbles." "Crackers. Crackers work too." Isaac said all so helpfully. Boyd look nervous, "I was actually hoping gummy bears.

God. What a bunch of babies. They'd be in for a shock when they see what I can do with gummy bears and how accurate my aim is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Brynlee:

I was given gummy bears. This is pathetic. The fact that a bunch of mega strong werewolves can't even trust me with a miniature machinegun just proves how unmanly they are. Okay, so truthfully, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. I know that boys have large egos about their manhood, but apparently wolves have even worse ones. Isaac now isn't talking me until I 'take it back' and Derek is forcing me to have extra training time.

I took a gummy bear and hit it directly in the center of the target with barely aiming. "Derek! I've literally hit it perfect each and every time! Give me a damn break and an actual weapon!" The alpha groaned, handing me a tack carefully, "Okay but be care-" before he finished I threw the tack in the center. "DUDE! Let me be done!" Isaac came into the room after hearing me yelling, "Brynlee, maybe you should just calm down and listen to Derek, he has some good training skills." I crossed my arms, "I don't need training! I can protect myself easily will you just give me the damn weapon? _Please_." I added the please harshly and Derek turned around, stalking off, "Fine. But when your kept prisoner and forced to kill hundreds of supernatural, you are not allowed to blame me." He left the room leaving me alone with Isaac. My mind thought of so many possible situations that us being alone could lead too, but none of them included Isaac getting angry, "Brynlee! You have to be rational. You. Could. Get. Hurt!" I was used to Isaac being annoying and, yeah, even threatening with that evil smirk of his, but genuinely upset? That was new. I put my hands on my hips, "I'll be fine! I have great aim and I've faced off a lot of dangerous people." Okay, a lot means Reed, but whatever. Isaac glared at me, "What about werewolves?" "Well the hunters aren't werewolves, are they?" It was a rhetorical question. "No. But not just the hunters want you. Everyone does."

Now, normally, I'd have flipped my hair and made a sarcastic comment about how desirable I was. But I knew that now…well it really wasn't the time or place for that. Isaac was really mad. I attempted to walk past him, so we could have some space from the tension filled room, but he blocked my path with his towering body. "What if a werewolf came at you and you were out of weapons? What then? Would you just cower away and decide to turn yourself in!?" Was it bad that that was somewhat my plan? I shrugged, "Good point. I won't run out of weapons." Isaac moved forward, toward me, making me quickly retreat back. He looked reeeeaaallllyy intimidating at that moment. "That wasn't my point." He grabbed me around the waist and put me on the ground without a falter as I tried to attack him. He pinned my arms down and sat above my flat body. Even as I struggled I was unable to move. It was like I was paralyzed. "I tried not to hurt you and yet I could still easily pin you down with no problem. I could do anything to you right now. _They_ could do anything to you." His breath increased in anger and I was already panting from the struggle of fighting against him. Isaac's eyes glowed and I really thought he might hurt me. My mind flashed to the time that Reed had me in this similar position and began slapping me so hard blood came out of my mouth.

I look nervously at him and waited him to strike me. Even though he was Isaac, I was almost certain he was going to attack me. All men are the same. The second you do something that makes them angry they hurt you in response. I was terrified.

Isaac:

My anger disappeared when I saw Brynlee's terrified face. Her body shook in nerves and I couldn't believe that she was so scared of me. I only got mad because I didn't want anyone hurting her. Ever. My siren scrambled away from me the second my hands loosened on her arms. She shot up into a standing position, her eyes only having fear in them. "Brynlee-" I started but was unable to finish when she sprinted away from me and into her current room in Derek's apartment. Derek came into the room behind me, "What was that about?" I swallowed, "Brynlee's terrified of me." Derek smirked, "That little thing? She's braver than everyone. She's not terrified of anyone or anything." But that wasn't true. When I got upset she looked at me as if she expected me to hurt her or hit her. Like I'd ever do that to Brynlee! She was too important.

But she didn't know that's how I felt.

I ran to Brynlee's room and found her sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. When I came in she tightened her arms around the pillow and looked at me head on. "Well, if you're going to hit me you might as well get it over with now." The beautiful girl said. Her exotic eyes filling with fear and bravery. I neared her slowly and the brave disappeared only leaving fear. She threw her pillow at me, her lamp, a teddy bear, and a picture frame, all of which I caught and place back down as I got closer and closer to her. I put one knee on the bed and caught the fist that came flying at me. My other knee pushed into the comforter and I caught the second fist that was aimed at my face. With both her hands in mine I pulled her near me, her fragile body being unable to resist as I pulled her onto my lap. She remained still, eying me carefully. I whispered to her, "I'm sorry about my anger. I just don't want anyone hurting you." The small girl looked deep into my eyes and I did the same, "I really care about you, Brynlee, I'd never hurt you." Her lips parted slightly and I couldn't help myself. It had already taken all my self-control not to kiss her over the past two days of knowing her. I don't think I could go another day without finding out just how soft her lips were. My head dove downward and my lips touched hers.

Brynlee:

It was my first kiss. I had never trusted anyone else to kiss me because I thought they were all under my spell. But Isaac…oh my god. He kissed me lightly at first, like he was scared of hurting me. When he pulled back to search my face if he could continue, I didn't give him time to think, I lifted my head so that my lips pressed onto his more fiercely. There were definite fireworks. Maybe even explosions when we kissed. Isaac wrapped his arms around my body in a way that made me feel like I was cocooned. He continued to kiss me like I was oxygen. And I kissed him back…because he was a good kisser. And I bet that even if I had tried to pull away, Isaac wouldn't have let me. He shifted us farther onto the bed so I was pressed under him and he continued to kiss me. Finally I did need to breathe. I tapped his back three times, as if saying time out.

Isaac lifted himself off of me blushing slightly. I sat up as well and kissed his cheek. "I forgive you." His smile could have probably been seen from the moon it was so wide. And mine could have been seen from Saturn.

Isaac:

I think I deserve a high five after that smooth move, but since there was no one to retrieve it, I gave my self one. GO ISAAC!


End file.
